


Thor and Tony

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Thor/Tony fics originally posted on Tumblr. Typically very short.





	Thor and Tony

**Author's Note:**

> outercorner replied to your post: i’m feeling like crappy day fics. prompt me with a…  
> Tony/Thor “Your hugs are the best”

Tony startles and tips his head back to look up at Thor. “What?”

Thor smiles at him and gives him a little squeeze that momentarily takes his breath away. “You give excellent hugs.”

Tony blinks. “I—thanks? That's—nobody’s ever. Really?”

“Aye,” Thor replies and dips his head so his chin hooks over Tony’s shoulder and he squeezes again, a slow, gentle compression that makes the tension melt from Tony’s body. “You give your all to them.”

Tony feels himself blush and he tucks his face into Thor’s hair. “Thanks,” he mumbles. “That's—I’m glad it works for you. But  _you’re_  the one who gives amazing hugs.”

Thor laughs, and it rumbles through Tony.

“If we both enjoy it so, it is something we should do more often.”

“I can’t argue with that.”


End file.
